


Silence Your Tongue

by orphan_account



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: "Not today Satan", Angst and Tragedy, Cuz I wrote this and even I'm disturbed by it, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, I need you to look at this and go, Jet (Avatar) Lives, Like, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Bondage, Read at Your Own Risk, Than continue on your merry way, Thanks, Underage Rape/Non-con, can you do that for me?, genuinely awful, just don't read this, this is awful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25449544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Dai Li find a new use for Jet
Relationships: Jet/Dai Li, Jet/Long Feng, Jet/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Silence Your Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> Before we get started, I need to say that I don't condone or support anything that happens in this work. This is not meant to be an enjoyable experience in any shape or form. This work contains explicit rape and torture. I would not recommend reading this if you have past trauma regarding these themes. 
> 
> Once again, I do not condone or support what happens in this work.  
> Viewer discretion is advised.

The Dai Li agents pulled him out of the soapy water, finally allowing him to breathe again. He didn't waste this moment for grace, he sputtered and breathed in as much of the stuff as possible. The smell of cheap soap was disgusting and made him want to throw up, but he knew better than to spill what little food he got down here. That didn't stop the smell from gagging him though. Soon enough, his head was back under the water, bubbles coming out of his mouth as he forgot to shut it in time. The water stung his eyes and made them burn. Before long, he couldn't hold his breath anymore. He started to coke, the water trying to fill his lungs. Like last time, just when he thought he may die, he was pulled up.

He hated feeling this weak and powerless. He had worked through the worst of everything by being strong, but now he couldn't. Even more humiliating than that was the fact that the Dai Li agents were getting off to his suffering.

Brainwashing hadn't quite worked on him. He shut his eyes and had drowned out the words with images from the attack, from the fire that took everything away from him. The Dai Li had given up on getting him to believe that the war didn't exist after about a week. He had thought that they'd let him go, but that was clearly just him being optimistic. No, he was kept until they were able to find a purpose for him. And they did.

Everyday, a different set of Dai Li agents would come in and do what they wanted with him. It had started out fine enough. He'd been a punching bag over anything else. Some of them just ranted to him. Then, one got the bright idea to force a blow job out of him and almost all of them followed suit imedeitly.

They all had different things that made them hot and bothered. Jet was forced through every single one. Some were simple, they wanted to see him all dolled up before fucking him. Others like to scar him, leaving bloody gashes on his entire body except his face. These three wanted to see him drown, wanted to see he accept death before pulling him out and forcing him to stay alive. He was disgusted by it, but he couldn't do anything. 

A hot object wedged between his thighs snapped him out of his thoughts. At least these sickos liked him with his clothes on. They liked to pretend that they were saving his virginity. He hated them. He hated the thrusting that was starting to occur behind him. He hated the dirt covered fingers that entered his mouth and refuse to leave until a far too familiar white liquid stained his pants for the third time tonight.

The shameful relief he felt when the hand that had been holding him up loosened was disgusting. He wanted, no, needed to get out. He didn't know how much more of this he could take. He needed to get back to his Freedom Fighters.  
Instead of leaving to let Jet clean himself off, he was hauled up and out of the literal prison cell he was being kept in. He learned very quickly to despise leaving his cell. It meant one thing, and one thing only. 

Long Feng wanted his turn.

He was dragged off into a small room with hot rocks and a tub of water. One might mistake it for a spa house of they didn't know where it was. Jet knew where it was, and had grown to hate the green and white clay tiles that lined the wall. He was stripped down, exposed in front of who he had once secured the safety of the city in. He was practically thrown into the tub, scalding water splashing out. He let out something akin to a cry, which resulted in him getting gagged.

Five or so new agents came in and imedeitly got to work, scrubbing and scratching at his body to get him clean. His hips were propped up and out of the tub, one of the agents coming over to them. He bent the stone gloves around his hand as he stuck his fingers into Jet and dug out any remnants left behind by the others. All that came out was the sticky white fluid, and Jet wanted to gag.

His body was shoved back into the tub, more fingers entering him, lathered with soap and perfume. His hair was being washed as thoroughly as possible and his body was being scrubbed red. The gag stopped him from hissing out protests, not like that would change anything though.

Once he was deemed clean enough, he was dried with towels and hot air velts. He was forced into an over detailed robe and under dress. The gold embroidery etched its way all across the green robe. It was hanging on by nothing but the dark sash haphazardly tied around his waist. The under dress was pale, thin and flowing. It was sleeveless, simply being slid on to his body before the robe. Stiff knee high socks and cold slip ons were shoved on to his feet. They had intentionally left him with no under garments to hide his nudity, but that was expected by this point. He was taken to a different cell, a much nicer one but a cell nonetheless. The stone cuffs around his wrists and ankles were switched out for crystal, to go along with what he was wearing he supposed. He was set on the bed and told to sit and wait. He had no choice either way.

Long Feng entered the cell soon enough. Jet had pushed himself up against the wall, tucked into the furthest corner of the bed. He didn't like how soft the bed was, or it's turtle duck down stuffed pillows, or it's soft cotton sheets. He hated what it's purpose was, why it was so soft. It was disgusting and he hated it.  
"You and I both know that curling up into a ball won't stop anything." Long Feng spoke, getting close enough to remove Jet's gag.

"You're a sick creep." He spat out the moment he could speak again, shifting in vain to break out of his restraints. Long Feng just sighed, stepping even closer and pulling out a ribbon from a pocket.

"You wound me Jet, you really do." He practically purred while he tied the ribbon around his head, effectively gagging him again. He knew Long Feng couldn't be persuaded or tricked. He was always one step ahead of Jet. He struggled even more, trying to get away from the man's touch.

"Oh, come now. Don't be that way, you'll just tire yourself out." When Jet continued to squirm, he bent the cuffs around his wrists towards him, catching Jet's lips and forcing his own upon them. His hands came up to grope Jet's rear and sides, already started to mess with the sash.

Jet hated this. He wanted to kick and scream but he couldn't. The most he could do was let out muffled grunts. He squirmed even more, wanting to get away, doing everything he could to get away. That didn't mean anything happened though. Long Feng's hand went down, tucking itself under the fabric up his robes and trailing it's way up Jet's leg, light touches that made him want to cry. 

The hand lingered at his thigh, giving it a sharp enough squeeze to get a small distressed sound out of Jet. Long Feng purposefully avoided touching Jet's length, at least, for now. His other hand was working quickly to tug at the sash around his waist, forcing the robe off of his body. Jet shivered when the cool air touched his bare arms. He needed to leave, his body being more and more exposed by the second. He wished he could just fade out and make himself numb while this happened, but he couldn't.

Long Feng swiftly pinned him down to the mattress, his head falling into the pillow. Jet's wrists were brought up to the wall, Long Feng quickly bending the cuffs to the stone itself. He brought his hands out and lifted Jet's legs up, placing them on his shoulders. Jet squirmed, making pathetic sounds of denial. Long Feng didn't listen.  
He lifted up the thin fabric of the under dress, smile growing at the sight of Jet splayed out before him. Jet just shook harder. He ran his hands along Jet's legs, taking a sort of pleasure out of seeing the bound boy try to fight back. He brought them down to encompass Jet's ass, squeezing it ever so slightly just to see how Jet would jump and shake. He rubbed Jet's thighs once more before finally sliding his hands down and grabbing the boy's dick.

Jet couldn't stop the shout that came out from his throat when Long Feng touched him. He flinched as the grip around him tightened. He wasn't hard, but that hadn't stopped Long Feng before. He squirmed even more, but it didn't do anything, just like the other times. 

"Aren't you excited?" Long Feng chuckled, pumping his hand around Jet. He felt like he was going to be sick. His captor continued to pump, his other hand squeezing at Jet's clothed chest. He knew it wouldn't stay clothed much longer, and he could feel himself start to tremble. He had yet to let Long Feng break him, he wasn't going to let this break him now either.

Deciding that enough was enough, Long Feng discarded his own robes. He removed Jet's legs from his shoulders just long enough for him to pull off the under shirt, leaving the shaking boy in nothing but his shoes and socks. He grabbed the small glass container of oil that was sitting on the bedside table, uncapping it and pouring a small amount on to his fingers. He gazed down at Jet, who was clearly doing everything in his power to not cry. He likes that look on the brat who had been trying to ruin everything he had worked so hard for.

He felt Long Feng's fingers prod and poke at his entrance. He hated how much his breathing had sped up. He hated this feeling. He absolutely hated it. If he had known that calling out Li would have led to this? He would have kept his thoughts to himself and went on his merry way. Instead he was groaning at the feeling of Long Feng's fingers being two knuckles deep inside him, without sufficient lubrication. He wasn't going to cry. He refused to cry.

His fingers moved in and out far too quickly, but he wasn't really trying to prepare Jet. He was just enjoying the boy's body and sounds as much as possible. He slid his fingers out, grabbing his dick and aligning it with Jet's under stretched hole, before slamming in. Jet cried out in pain, and he could already feel the blood seeping out around his dick. There were those tears that he had worked so much for. They were everything he expected and even more. He smiled and leaned down, forcing the boy into a kiss as he pulled back and snapped his hips back into him again.

He couldn't believe it. He was crying. He was crying and shaking. He could feel that something inside of himself had torn. He didn't have to guess what. He felt his blood wrap around Long Feng's cock, making the hunk of flesh even hotter than it was before. Before he could stop what he was doing, he was sobbing out muffled apologies, begging for it to stop. Soon enough though, it wasn't an out of body experience. He could feel his mouth moving, feel the tears streaming down his cheeks. Long Feng had his mouth of his, and he hated everything about it. Another sharp thrust pulled out a much more manic plea. He just wanted this to be over.  
He smirked down at the boy who was babbling on and on about how he'd be good and how he just wanted this to stop. He chuckled, picking up the pace. The muffled words soon became nothing more than desperate sobbing and moaning. Jet was so tight around him, it was almost overwhelming. Almost, but not quite. Jet's cries fell on deaf ears as far as he was concerned. As long as Jet could provide this, he'd never be let go.

He was finally able to ignore what he was saying. He did his best to forget what was happening to him, pretend that it wasn't happening. Instead he envisioned the only good thing about this city and closed his eyes tight.

His kiss with Li on the ferry may have been the only thing that didn't imedeitly end in disaster. It was at night, and Li was out on the deck instead of sleeping. He couldn't sleep either, so he just opted to talk to the guy. Li was interesting, there was no denying that. He was proud, and everything about him screamed that. He remembered looking into those eyes and getting lost. He had brought up the others scar, and regretted doing so very quickly. To make up for it, he had shown Li all of his scars, along with how he had gotten them. He had a lot more scars now than his did back then. It broke the tension enough for Li to vaguely hint at how he got his. Everything was kind of fuzzy, that is, until it came to the important part. Li had been talking about something or another, and Jet couldn't help but be drawn in by those lips, by the rough voice that filled the air. He had been in complete control while simultaneously not being able to do anything when he had leaned in and kissed Li.

He had expected a punch or a few after that little stunt, but instead he just got Li's hesitant lips back on his. He had felt so complete in that moment. Like he wouldn't have to worry about anything or anyone, anywhere ever again. He wished he hadn't seem the old man with a steaming cup of tea. Then everything would have been perfect. A harsh thrust paired with nails digging into his thighs brought him back to the real world.

"You aren't allowed to focus on anything else but me." Long Feng snarled, coming down to catch his lips again. It was nothing like the way Li kissed. There was no tender hesitation that made his heart cry out in a good way. There was no soft embarrassed whisper that he didn't really know what he was doing. That didn't matter though, because soon enough Long Feng let go of his trembling lips. The thrusting got worse, stopping Jet from even attempt to think of something else. Every time he closed his eyes a sharp tug at his hair forced them open. Long Feng's hands kept roaming along his body, searching for every single patch of sensitive skin be had. It was humiliating. 

The ribbon felt wet and stiff in his mouth. He moved his tongue around, trying to see if he could skip it out, but it was difficult to do past his own sobs. He quickly stopped when a hand came to wrap around his neck.

"Do you wish to speak?" Long Feng asked, vice grip around the soft tissue of Jet's throat. The boy was trembling but he still shook his head in affirmation. They had done this before, minus the crying. He knew Jet wouldn't have anything good to say to him. Most of the time it was just Jet screaming that he was going to kill him. Long Feng wasn't too fond of those words, but then again, without the ribbon it would be very easy to hear his moans.

"Very well." He said, pausing the torment to untie the fabric that plagued his mouth. Jet took deep breaths, the gag had been impairing his breathing and it was also the only moment that Long Feng wasn't actively fucking into him. He breathed a few more times before speaking.

"I hate you." He snapped, the words being a growl in his throat. Long Feng just looked amused. He wanted to wipe that smirk of his face with a punch. He twisted at his restraints. "I hate you! The moment I get out of these cuffs, I'm going to kill you, you hear?" He was snarling at this point. Twisting and stretching and doing anything in his power to move around in an attempt to break his cuffs. "I'm going to kill you, and then you won't have to worry about keeping Ba Sing Se safe anymore- Ah!" A quick thrust that hit a bundle of nerves deep inside him caused him to moan halfway through his angry speech.

"That's your problem, Jet." Long Feng chuckled slowly, pulling out before slamming right back into that bundle of nerves. Jet felt his stomach flip around inside him when Long Feng came and licked a stripe up his neck to his ear.

"You just don't know when to keep your mouth shut." A hand on his jaw stopped Jet from biting down on Long Feng's tongue as he kissed him. With the gag gone, Long Feng had a lot more room to work with. "Maybe I should thank you for that. It's the reason I'm able to do this, after all." He smirked, pulling away. 

The trusting kicked back into it's former speed, but this time Long Feng was very intentionally hitting the nerves inside of his body with every jolt of his hips. Jet screamed out his death threats, trying to get them to carry over his pain filled moans. It was pathetic, but it was all he could do. He wanted this to be over. Luckily for him, it was coming to a close.

He felt a hot thick liquid join the blood inside of him, nails digging into his thighs hard enough to draw blood. A few more weaker thrusts and it was over, giving Jet a chance to breathe. Long Feng pulled out and dressed himself again, leaving Jet behind, stilled cuffed to the wall.

"I'll be seeing you soon, Jet." He said, losing all bark and bite. He was using the voice that was reserved for addressing political matters. Once he had left entirely, Jet broke down, crying and sobbing more and more. He wished that he was anywhere but here. Now, all he had were fading memories of a failed chance to keep him going. He decided right then and there that he wasn't going to die or stop fighting. He still needed to expose Li for what he was. Then he'd be able to rest.  
He sunk into the tarnished bed and closed his eyes, doing his best to go to sleep. When he finally did, he imagined Li was there beside him, and comforting him. Jet was going to make it, whether for better or for worse.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know how it why I wrote this. I guess the idea came into my head and I couldn't let it go. This is my first time writing smut and it turned out to be a fricking rape scene, so that's reassuring. 
> 
> I really hope nobody /enjoyed/ this because it's really not meant to be enjoyed. It's meant to be sick and twisted and disturbing, so I hope you felt disturbed. Other than that, this will be the only time I will post something of this level NSFW. 
> 
> I usually work in the gore department, not smut, so I hope you all can understand. The only reason I'm posting this is because I spent a long time on it.


End file.
